Knights of Quarton and Earth
by EvaSattire
Summary: Oh yeah, summer vaca! The best time of the year for middle school kids like the six Tenkai Knights in Benham City. But the sweet summer days soon turned sour when they got an unexpected call to Quarton which resulted in a major turn of events. Join in on the Tenkai action in Knights of Quarton and Earth! Disclaimer: I do not own Tenkai Knights or any of the characters except my ocs
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people of the internet! EvaSattire here! I am a HUGE Tenkai Knights fan and have decided to make my own fanfic that takes place the following summer after the end of the last season. I've got big plans for this along with high hopes! Please enjoy Chapter 1 of** **Knights of Quarton and Earth** **.**

Summer vacation was the best part of the whole year. No school, no homework, no worries. Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Gen, and Beni always were trying to plan fun things to do with each other. So far they've already had a barbecue, gone to the beach, had a picnic, had a movie marathon week, and gone camping together. Now they've run out of ideas.

They were all meeting up at 's shop to discuss what they were going to do with the rest of their summer together. On his way there, Ceylan ran into a girl named Koralie. They literally ran into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're-," Ceylan started. Then he looked at her. She had short white hair with turquoise bangs, and golden eyes. "Oh, uh, sorry. That was my fault," he said while getting up. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Um, thanks?" she said while taking his hand and getting up.

"I'm Ceylan," he said while smiling.

"Koralie," she said while letting go of his hand.

"So, where's the fire? Do you-,"

"Sorry, can't talk. I really need to be somewhere. See ya, Ceylan!" Koralie ran past him before he could say anything else.

"Uh, bye Koralie..." Ceylan said to himself. He walked to 's shop only to find he was the last one there.

"What took you so long?" Chooki asked as Ceylan sat next to him.

"I just hit a bump in the road," he said smiling to himself.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's start-," Guren started, but was interrupted when all of their core bricks started glowing.

"What's up? Didn't we already beat the boss level?" Toxsa asked.

"Hm... I think you all should check it out, just to make sure," said. They nodded, ran downstairs, and transformed into their Tenkai Knight selves on Quarton.

"What's the situation Beag?" Bravenwolf asked while he and the others ran up to him. Beag turned around and looked at them.

"Oh, hello Knights," he said in an odd voice.

"Uh, everything okay Beag? You're acting more robot than usual," Tributon said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am acting as I always act. Now, about this situation you are speaking of, the only situation here is that we have traitors in our midst," he replied speaking in the same weird voice.

"Traitors? Do you know who they are?" Bravenwolf asked.

"All of them are traitors," he said while pointing at the other Corekai soldiers in sight. They all seemed a bit on edge. "Knights, help me rid Quarton of traitorous evildoers!" Then he just yelled "charge" while running at his soldiers.

"Anyone else think Beag has a few screws loose?" Tributon asked. They were all staring at Beag, and slowly nodded.

"We'll be right with you," Dromus called out. The Knights inched their way over to a large boulder so Beag couldn't see them.

"Okay guys, and Venetta, there is definitely something going on here. First we get summoned, and now when we get here Beag's acting weird," Lydendor said.

"This is just like the O'Brien quest from Dungeonsploders, where you're allies have been poisoned with grobenbak, and you have to defeat the witch master to free them from her control!" Valorn exclaimed. The other Knights looked dumbfounded.

"Translation, they're all hypnotized and we have to kick whoever's doing this in the bot," Tributon said.

"Oooooh," the rest said simultaneously. Then there was a loud explosion behind the boulder.

"What was that?" Venetta asked. They ran out from behind the boulder. None of them could have imagined what they were seeing.

 **And that concludes Chapter 1 of** **Knigts of Quarton and Earth** **. I hope any of my readers out there enjoyed and will stick around for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo people of the internet! EvaSattire is back with another chapter of** **Knights of Quarton and Earth** **. Action! Drama! And Tributon's puns! This chapter is chuck full of it! Anyway, here is Chapter 2.**

The Corekai were attacking, and even killing each other. "What's going on?!" Venetta said.

"I don't know, but we have to stop this before they destroy each other!" Bravenwolf exclaimed. They nodded and split up to separate the Corekai. "Beag, you need to calm down!," he said while getting in between him and another Corekai soldier. Beag just jumped over him and tacked the other soldier. "Beag, stop!," he said while prying him of the Corekai. He could hear the rest of his team struggling in the distance.

"This is no time to be fighting!," yelled Dromus while pulling apart two Corekai.

"You're supposed to be teammates!," Lydendor said while getting in between some Corekai soldiers.

"Chill out!," Tributon said while prying a Corekai off another.

"Please, stop fighting!," Venetta yelled as she pushed apart two Corekai soldiers.

"Break it up!," Valorn said while separating some Corekai. Then, the Corekai all froze. "Who hit the pause button?"

"That would be me," a Knight in white armor said atop a cliff overlooking the other Knights and Corekai.

"Who are you?!," exclaimed Bravenwolf while looking at the newcomer.

"My name is Kinencor. I suggest you all surrender now, before things get unpleasant," he said.

"What do you mean? What have you done to our friends?!," exclaimed Dromus.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine, as long as you do as I say. Or else, I'll make your team of six, a team of five," he said.

"Is this guy for real?," said Tributon.

"We'll never surrender to a lowlife like you!," yelled Lydendor.

"Let's go kick some bot!," Bravenwolf shouted while they all charged at him. He reached Kinencor first, but when he swung his Tenkai Sword at him, it was blocked by a fan of Tenkai Energy. "What?!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention my teammate, Etos? Well, now that you've met her, have fun!," Kinencor said. The other Knight pushed back Bravenwolf, when the others caught up. The Knight was turquoise with white armor, and had two fans made of Tenkai Energy.

Dromus, Venetta, and Bravenwolf went up close to attack, while Lydendor, Valorn, and Tributon attacked from afar.

Kinencor didn't even flinch. Attack after attack, Etos blocked them all. The Knights were getting worn down, but Etos wasn't breaking a sweat.

"How is this freak not tired?!," Tributon exclaimed.

Venetta shot some of her webbing to try and slow Etos down, but it was deflected. It bounced off the fans and shot towards Tributon, who didn't see it until it was too late. The webbing wrapped around his legs and feet, glueing him to the ground.

"What the-," he tried to shoot it off, but to no avail, "What's this made of, Tenkai snot?!" Etos smirked and threw her Tenkai Fans at the Knights. They all jumped out of the way, except Tributon who was still stuck.

"Tributon, get out of there!," Bravenwolf yelled. Tributon looked and saw the fans coming at him.

"Looks like I'm in a sticky situation!," he exclaimed. Tributon tried to free his shield, but it too was stuck in the web, and him along with the others were too low on Tenkai Energy to shoot them down. All he could do was watch, he was completely helpless.

Right as the razor fans were about to hit him, Lydendor was in front of him holding his own shield up. The Tenkai Fans hit Lydendor's shield and curved back into Etos' hands.

"Heh, that was too close... Thanks for the save," Tributon said, but he didn't respond, "Lydendor?"

Lydendor's shield dematerialized revealing a large cut across his front. He fell forward, unconscious.

"No, Lydendor!," Tributon yelled. He struggled to help his friend, but he couldn't move and Etos was too fast. She ran past the Knights, picked up Lydendor, and took him back to Kinencor.

"Hmph, I tried to warn you. See ya later, Knights!," Kinencor said as he and Etos disappeared with Lydendor.

"Get back here, you robo-weasel!," Tributon yelled as he tried to break free.

"They're gone," Bravenwolf said.

"Lydendor... No...," Valorn said.

"I hate to admit it, but we can't do anything right now. We're all so low on Tenkai Energy that we can barely stand," Dromus said.

"Can someone at least get this goo off me?," Tributon said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Tributon.," Venetta said while cutting her web off of him. From there, they all went back to 's shop exhausted from their battle with Etos and Kinencor.

"I saw the whole thing. They didn't even give you a chance to Titan-Shift. I'll call Chooki's parents and say he's helping me with a project. You five should go home and get some rest.," told them. They nodded and went their separate ways.

 **Just one thing to say here... Chooki, nooooooooooooo! Who were the other two Knights? Why were the Corekai acting so strangely? What will happen to Chooki? All of your questions will be answered and more in the next chapter of** **Knights of Quarton and Earth** **!**


End file.
